mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Scary
In series *Little Miss Naughty: Both cause big trouble for others. *Mr. Sneeze and Little Miss Jealous: All three are spiky. Out of series *Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, both are very scary and evil), *Timothy The Ghost Engine (The Railway Series, both are very scary), *Ursula (Disney's The Little Mermaid, Both cackle, are scary and evil), *Marcus Davenport (Lab Rats, both are scary and evil), *Nina Cortex (Crash Bandicoot, both have spiky hairstyles and scary), *Rita Repulsa/Witch Bandora (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both have witch-like voices and spiky hairstyles), *Captain Mutiny/Captain Zahab (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy/Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, both are very scary), *Hexuba/Spectral Empress Iliess (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy/Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, both are very scary and love making potions), *Queen Bansheera/Grand Witch Grandiene (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue/KyuuKyuu Sentai GoGoV, both are very scary), *Vicky (The Fairly Oddparents, both have red hair, they are both evil and scary), *Kyle The Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both have red hair, live in haunted houses, love making magic potions and they are both scary), *Marsha (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both have red hair and are scary), *Ashley (WarioWare, Nintendo, both are red, are witches, and live in haunted houses), *Blinky (Pac-Man, both are red and annoy people), *Bowser Junior (Mario series, both have a similar voice, have something red and yellow and are scary and menacing.) *Vendetta (Making Fiends, both like to scare people), *Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown, both are scary witches and have red hair), *Mr. Sinister (X-Men, Marvel Comics, both are sinister) *Miss Agatha Trunchbull (Matilda, both are scary), *The Child Catcher (Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, both are scary), *Evil Lyn (Masters of the Universe, both are evil) *Gozer (Ghostbusters, both are scary, witch-like voices, and have spiky hairstyles), *Shrieky (Care Bears, both have witch-like voices, live at a spooky building, and love making potions and testubes), *Dusknoir, Cofagrigus & Aegislash (Pokémon, all 4 of them are scary) *Magica De Spell (Disney's Ducktales, both love using magic potions), *Axel (Kingdom Hearts, both have spiky red hairstyles), *Lea (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, both have spiky red hairstyles), *Flaky (Happy Tree Friends, both are red and have spikes) *Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz, both are scary and have similar voices), *Lilo (Lilo and Stitch, both are into scary stories), *The Demon Headmaster (Both are scary), *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty, Disney, both are scary), *The Chinese Dragon (The Railway Series, both have red and are very scary), *Belladonna the Witch (The Herbs, both are scary), *Garble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are red and scare others) *Katrina Stoneheart (Pound Puppies, both attend to scare people), *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians, Disney, both attend to scare people), *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers, Disney, both attend to scare people), *Shelly Marsh (South Park, both are scary), *Zurg (Toy Story, both cackle and are evil), *Zeke Wolf (The Three Little Pigs, both cackle and are evil), *Hurricane (The Railway Series, both have the same voice), *Venom (Spider-Man, Marvel, both are evil), *The Headless Horseman (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, both cackle and are scary and evil), *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory, both cackle, and are sometimes evil and scary), *The Joker (Batman, DC Comics, both are evil, scary and they cackle), *Wagbo (Harry Hill's TV Burp, both terrify and scare people), *The Bear and Lion (Teletubbies (1996-2004), all 3 are scary), *Mouse (Sonic Advance 2, both are annoying), *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, both are evil, scary, and they cackle), *Large Marge (Pee-Wee's Big Adventure, both are scary), *Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie, both are scary and are witches), *Fluttershy (HotDiggedyDemon, both are extremely scary and live in a scary house), *Mr Bleakman (Clifford the Big Red Dog both scary and make loud noises) *Frazzle (Sesame Street, both are scary), *Lord Marvenok, Lafety Le Fei, Liduk Liudak and Sir Vladenock (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all five are evil, scary, annoying and cackled while Miss Scary and Lafety Le Fei are witches), *Animal (The Muppets, both look familiar), *Uncle Grizzly (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids, both are scary and cackle) *Heat Miser (The Year Without A Santa Claus, both are scary and red and similar), *Poison Cackler (Fraggles, both are scary), *Heavy (Team Fortress 2, both are scary), *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner, both are creepy to this day), *Sheldon Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants, both are creepy to this day), *Demona (Gargoyles, both have red hair, and are evil, scary, and they cackle), *Pazuzu/Possessed Regan (The Exorcist, both are terrifying, and scare everyone), *Ren (Ren and Stimpy, both are scary and evil), *Roy Rooster (Garfield and Friends/U.S. Acres, both like to frighten somebody with cowardice), *Elmo (Sesame Street, both are red), *Gollum (The Lord Of The Rings, Both are Scary), *Ezekiel (Total Drama Series, Both are Scary), *Eva (Total Drama Series, Both are Mean and Scary), *Jo (Total Drama Series both are mean and scary). *Max (Total Drama Series, Both are Evil and Scary), *Scarlett (Total Drama Series, Both are Scary, Evil and Both have Red Hair), *Ms. Pinster (El Chavo, many people think they're evil) *Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races 1968 both are evil and scary) *Nanny Agetha (JESSIE, both are scary and evil and laughs evil) *Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph, both are evil and scary) *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, both are evil and scary) *Arthur Slugworth (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, both are evil and scary) *Mor'du's bear form (Brave, both are scary) *Mrs. Melisha Tweedy (Chicken Run,both are evil and scary) *Lou Strickland (Top Cat, both are evil and scary and terrify people) *Sly and Gobbo (Noddy, all three are evil and scary and terrify people) *Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are scary) *Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc., both are evil and scary) *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons, both have red on their heads and are scary) *Darla Dimple and Max (Cats Don't Dance, both are evil, mean and scary and terrify people and animals) *Steven (Wayside, both are like to scarring) *Dian (Jewelpet, both are evil and scary) *Fuzzy Grrrs-a-lot (Lalaloopsy, both like scaring people) *Hildy Gloom (The 7D, both are evil and scary) *Berry (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are scary) *Evil Leafy (Battle For Dream Island, both are evil, scary, tomboys and red) *Evil Robotboy, Evil Scratch Cat, Blakkona and Dark Stara (Scratch, all five of them are very scary and evil) *Dark Jack (Scratch, both are scary and evil) *Evil Edna (Willo the Wisp, both are terrifying) *Fenella (Chorlton and the Wheelies, both have witch-like voices) *Berk (The Trap Door, both live in creepy castles) *Pumpkin (Object Overload, both try to scare people) *Ocho (The Amazing World Of Gumball, Both Are Intense And Scary) *Scary (Little Robots, both like scaring people) *Wilhelmina W. Witchiepoo (H.R. PufnStuf, Both have a witch voice and are scary) *Roar (Timbuctoo, both try to frighten people (but Roar usually fails, while Miss Scary does not)) *The Mask (Namesake series, both are creepy and scary) *Lucy Loud (The Loud House, both are spooky) *Ghostly White (The Blobs, both are scary) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are scary) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros., both are scary) *Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are scary) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are scary) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are scary) *Diesel 10 (The Railway Series, both are scary) *Doc Hopper (Muppets, both are scary) *Evil Clown (The Brave Little Toaster, both are scary) *Uncle Chuck (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are creepy and scary) *Jangles the Clown (Inside Out, both are scary) *Ratafak Plachta (Slniečko, both are terrifying) *The "I'm Not Stu" Clown (Rugrats, both are absolutely terrifying) *Bat (Tinga Tinga Tales, both like to scare people) *Master Mummy (ARMS, both are scary) *Uncle Deadly (The Muppets, both are scary) *Thekla the Spider (Maya the Bee, both are scary and creepy) *Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia, both are evil and scary) *The Contessa (Sly Cooper, both are scary) *Bendy (Bendy And The Ink Machine both are scary) *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones, both are scary) *Evil Clown (The Brave Little Toaster, both are scary and evil) *The Reptogators (The Secret Show, both are scary) *Reptilicus (Namesake movie, both are scary) *Guilala (The X From Outer Space, both are creepy) *G4 Deer, Guinea Pig & Butterfly (Midnight Spank Commercials, All 4 of them tend to be creepy) *La Carcagne (The Giant Claw, both are scary and creepy) *Gorgo (Namesake movie, both are green and tend to be scary) *Pulgasari (Namesake movie, both are terrifying) *Yongary (Namesake movies, both are terrifying) *Gamera (Namesake series, both are terrifying, creepy and scary) *Godzilla (Namesake series, both are scary and terrifying) *The Gappa's (Namesake movie, all 4 of them are creepy) *Kumonga (Godzilla Series, both are creepy) *The Deadly Mantis (Namesake movie, both are creepy) *The Killer Shrews (Namesake series, all of them are creepy and scary) *Closet Monster (Monster In The Closet, both are green and are scary) *Mutant Bug (Bugged, both are creepy) *Carnivorous Bugs (Bugged, all of them are creepy) *Gezora (Space Amoeba, both are creepy) *Gyaos (Gamera Series, both are red and are scary) *Cujo (Namesake movie, both are scary) *Max 3000 (Man's Best Friend, both are scary and terrifying) *Anacondas (Namesake series, all of them are creepy, scary, spooky and terrifying) *The Giant Gila Monster (Namesake movie, both are creepy) *Q The Winged Serpent (Namesake movie, both are green and are scary) *Mutant Sheep (Godmonster Of Indian Flats, both are creepy) *Ebirah (Godzilla Series, both are red and are creepy) *The Rats (Deadly Eyes, all of them are scary and creepy) *Clover (Cloverfield Series, both are terrifying and scary) *Gwangi (The Valley Of Gwangi, both are scary) *Ymir (20 Million Miles To Earth, both are green and are scary) *Rhedosaurus (The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms, both are green and are scary) *Gwoemul (The Host, both are green and are scary) *Hedorah (Godzilla series, both are green and are creepy) *Destoroyah (Godzilla series, both are red and are scary) *Kothoga (The Relic, both are green, terrifying and are scary) *Zuul The Gatekeeper and Vinz Clortho The Keymaster (Ghostbusters, all 3 of them are terrifying and scary; however, Dana Barrett and Louis Tulley were possessed) *The Ghostly Trio (Casper series, all 4 of them are scary) *Battra (Godzilla series, both are green, terrifying and are scary) *Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both wear red) *Reggie Mantle (Archie series, both like to scare people) *My Little Pony Characters (Kaiju Forms) (Deviantart, all of them are red, green and have monster faces) *Zarkorr The Invader (Namesake movie, both are scary) *Kraa The Sea Monster (Namesake movie, both are scary) *Orochi-Maru (The Magic Serpent, both are scary) *King Kong (Namesake series, both are scary) *Konga (Namesake movie, both are creepy) *Kamoebas (Space Amoeba, both are scary) Gallery Lucy Loud.png|Lucy Loud ratafak-plachta.jpg|Ratafak Plachta Gruntilda.png|Gruntilda Tinga_tinga_tales-bat.jpg|Bat IMG_0184.PNG|Bendy|link=Bendy I'm Not Stu.jpg|I'm Not Stu shrew1.jpg|The Killer Shrew orochi_maru_by_itorchedu_dburo9m-pre.jpg|Orochi-Maru gwangi_by_itorchedu_dbaugxr-fullview.jpg|Gwangi la_carcagne_by_itorchedu_dc0rgql-fullview.jpg|La Carcagne guilala_animated_by_baltandan96-d3hqgo3.jpg|Guilala kraa_by_itorchedu_dburmvb-pre.jpg|Kraa zarkoor_by_itorchedu_dburn8v-pre.jpg|Zarkorr reptilicus_by_itorchedu_dburpaf-fullview.jpg|Reptilicus yongary_by_itorchedu_dburpzo-pre.jpg|Yongary godzilla_2019_by_pyrus_leonidas-dci6kzh.png|Godzilla kong_2017_by_pyrus_leonidas_dckcq55-pre.png|King Kong gorgo.png|Gorgo gappa_the_triphibian_colored_by_therealgamera-d660xla.jpg|Gappa gamera_redesign_by_pyrus_leonidas-da1jn3n.png|Gamera ebirah_by_pyrus_leonidas-d95fnll.png|Ebirah kamacuras_by_pyrus_leonidas-d947otm.png|Kamacuras kumonga_by_pyrus_leonidas-d94hxan.png|Kumonga kamoebus_by_pyrus_leonidas-d94yfey.png|Kamoebas pulgasari_by_markyvigoroth-d2zeeis.png|Pulgasari closet_monster_by_monsterkingofkarmen_d33h9qi-pre.jpg|Closet Monster 8632669_6.jpg|Ymir bugged-4.jpg|Mutant Bug hqdefault (2).jpg|G4 Deer 21553_102_1160_LTc3NDQ1NjEzMzU1MDk0NjQ.jpg|G4 Guinea Pig 21560_102_1160_LTc3NDQ1NjEzMTc4NzE1OTkyOQ.jpg|G4 Butterfly anaconda-1997-1.jpg|Anaconda cujo-25th-anniversary-edition-20070912112212093-000.jpg|Cujo Man's_Best_Friend_Max.png|Max 3000 th (3).jpg|Zuul The Gatekeeper GB1film1999chapter18sc011.png|Vinz Clortho The Keymaster Altimagesbeast.jpg|Rhedosaurus 1522889138583.png|Clover k9.jpg|Kothoga Gwoemul.jpg|Gwoemul Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show